A Different Type Of Magic
by NickiForDraco
Summary: This is pretty much a cute fluffy PWP. NON MAGIC. WARNING SLASH! SEXUAL CONTENT. DONT LIKE. DONT READ.


The two boys were sleeping head-to-toe in Draco's bed. Harry was hopefully in a subtle way, pressing his chest against Draco's legs, wanting contact with the other boy without him picking up on what he was doing. Draco shifted slightly.

'Move over, you're crushing my legs man,' Draco croaked, his voice cracked with tiredness.

'Sorry,' Harry whispered and moved away from the other boys legs but slowly reaching his arm out and draping it close to Draco's leg so that they were still slightly touching.

Harry thought back to that awkward moment that had happened just minutes beforehand and wanted to punch his self in the face. The two had been wrestling and mucking around like usual when Harry almost toppled off the bed and Draco had grabbed his shoulders, holding him back up but failed when they both went tumbling to the floor, the blonde on top of Harry. They just stayed like that for a good thirty seconds, and in those thirty seconds Harry had realized that he had feelings for the blonde boy that was his best friend. Draco had stared awkwardly into Harry's green eyes while Harry stared lovingly back into the grey orbs.

Harry had been tempted to lift his head those few inches and crash their lips together, and it took all of his might not to do so. After replaying that moment in his head many, many times Harry realized that his pajama pants had suddenly gotten tighter around his groin.

"Oh no, not now, not here! Please!" Harry thought to himself as he realized he had a hard-on. Harry started shifting around trying to get rid of his erection but couldn't, not when he was so close to the boy he finds _so damn sexy!_ Slowly sitting up Harry looked over at the blonde and realized he had fallen asleep. He gently moved to the top of the bed and stared down at the boy beneath him. Ever so slowly Harry brushed a strand of hair from Draco's face and leant down to plant a soft feather light kiss on the his cheek when Draco suddenly moved, causing Harry to kiss him dead on the lips by accident, waking Draco.

'What the fuck?' Draco cried as he registered what just happened.

'Oh shit, Draco, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean too!' Harry had backed away and Draco was sitting upright in bed staring at the brunette in shock.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to drag on for hours when suddenly Harry pounced on Draco, crashing their lips together forcefully. Draco struggled for a moment but then relaxed into the kiss, allowing Harry to explore his mouth. It was a rough passionate kiss and Harry's member had grown painfully hard. He started grabbing at Draco's shirt, pulling it off and throwing it aside as he barely broke the kiss for a moment. Pressing Draco hard against the bed Harry trailed kisses down the blonde's neck and across his chest forcing a moan from Draco's lips which made Harry grind his hips downward causing Draco to moan louder.

'Don't… stop… Harry!' Draco moaned as Harry reached down and stopped at the waistband of Draco's boxers. Draco grabbed Harry's hand to stop him going any further.

'What the hell are we doing?' Draco gasped, out of breath.

'I don't know…' Harry whispered back.

They stopped for a moment, not knowing if they should keep going or stop while they're ahead, but then Draco reached up and placed a soft kiss to Harry's revealed neck causing the brunette to gasp in shock and arousal.

'Are you sure you want to do this Draco?' Harry whispered as he took off his own shirt.

'Yes... I want to do this... I want you!' Draco practically growled, his eyes misted over with lust and want.

Harry didn't wait a heart-beat as he pressed their bare chests together and kissed Draco deeply before reaching down and slowly moving his hand under Draco's boxers to his now hard length and slowly rubbing up and down, causing the blonde to shiver in pleasure. Harry then slid down between the blonde's knees and slowly bent down, gently touching the tip of Draco's shaft with his mouth.

'Please Harry...' Draco begged hoarsley as Harry's head started to bob up and down, picking up the pace. Draco's loud moans through the silence only made Harry want to pleasure the other boy more so he reached around and gently inserted two fingers inside Draco, causing him to grunt in pain mixed with pleasure.

Harry hesitated for a moment, pulled his face away from Draco's shaft and glanced up but Draco thrust down on his fingers urging more. Harry started a slow steady pace until Draco moaned, 'Need you... now... please Harry... I wa- want... you...'

Harry then shifted upwards, slid off his own boxers and lined his member up with Draco and gently pressed, pushing his way in.

'Draco?' Harry said as he started to shake from nerves and a sudden chill of pleasure as he pushed a little deeper.

'Mm?' Draco managed to grunt through his moaning.

'I... I think-' Draco cut him off by thrusting himself downward, causing Harry to scream in pleasure.

Caught in the pleasure Harry totally forgot what he was going to say as he started slowly pumping in and out of Draco, their moans growing louder every thrust. Harry reached down and started massaging Draco's hard cock as he leant forward and kissed him deeply. As Harry picked up his pace the boys started panting into each others mouths, growing closer and closer to their climax.

'Come for me Draco' Harry whispered and it came out as a seductive order which almost sent Draco over the edge right then. Harry pulled out almost the whole way before slamming back into Draco, Draco almost screamed as Harry hit the right spot. Repeating this motion and still pumping Draco's dick, Harry thought he was about to come any second and as Draco let out one last, loud, sexy moan they came in unison and Harry fell onto Draco panting. Sweaty and hot the boys just stayed how they were for a long moment, not knowing what to say.

'Draco?' Harry whispered as he slid off the other boy and cuddled against his chest.

'Yeah?' Draco swallowed hard, causing Harry to look up and see that he was crying.

'Oh my god! Draco, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?' Harry was suddenly alarmed.

'No... you didn't hurt me... It's just... How the hell did that just happen?' Draco looked at the brunette who also had tears started to well in his eyes.

'It happened because... Because... I think...' Harry cleared his throat and looked away.

'Because?' Draco sat up a little and glanced at Harry.

Harry couldn't look at Draco... This was his fault... He hadn't meant for this to happen, but it did and nothing is going to be able to change that and now everything is ruined... Draco will hate him in the morning, once he realizes what happened... Once it sinks in.

'Because... I think I might be falling for you...' Harry whispered. Draco didn't say anything and the brunette was too scared to look up and see the disgusted face of his best friend.

'Come here...' Draco's voice was a little shaky from the tears but Harry felt himself being pulled against the blonde's bare chest and he didn't object as he curled close and shut his eyes. 'I think, after what just happened, I think I might be falling for you too...' Those were the last words either of the boys said as they fell into a comforting sleep, cuddled together under the sheets of Draco's bed.


End file.
